Mindflood
Vorkommen: HiSecthumb|Serpentis Logo Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Mindflood ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im dem Serpentis Hideout Komplex ausgelöst werden Eskalation Teil 1 Beschreibung: While fighting the last defenders of this hideout, you noticed three of their ships warp out and disappear from radar. Your navigational computer has had a few minutes now to mull over the data they left and has come up with a probable destination in case you want to chase them. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor '''Gegner' *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Soldier/Trooper) *3-4 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector/Safeguard) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Agent/Scout/Spy) - meist Tötet man die Shadow Serpentis Frigate, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Eskalation im zweiten Abschnitt eine Fortsetzung findet. Die Frigate droppt minderwertiges Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man auf 3 Frigates (eine davon mit dem Namen Elgur Erinn), die gerade am Davonwarpen sind. Eskalation Teil 2 Beschreibung: Your sensors pick up the Serpentis trail and provide you with a set of coordinates to their next probable destination. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *4 Destroyer (Corelior Soldier/Tropper) *4 Frigates (Coreli Guard/Protector/Safeguard) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Agent) Tötet man die Shadow Serpentis Frigate, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Eskalation im dritten Abschnitt eine Fortsetzung findet. Die Frigate minderwertiges Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man wieder auf die 3 Frigates (wieder mit Elgur Erinn), die gerade am Davonwarpen sind. Eskalation Teil 3 Beschreibung: Again you warp in to far and the Serpentis ships slip away into space. Luckily they leave a predictable path. '' Man landet schon wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor '''Gegner' *3-4 Elite Frigates (Coreli Guardian Defender/Guard/Safeguard) *3-4 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) *1 Faction Frigate (Shadow Serpentis Agent/Watchman) Tötet man die Shadow Serpentis Frigate, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Eskalation im vierten und letzten Abschnitt eine Fortsetzung findet. Die Frigate droppt minderwertiges Faction Loot und Tech2 Salvage. Wenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor fliegt, trifft man wieder auf die 3 Frigates. Elgur Erinn warpt weg, die beiden Begleiter greifen an. *2 Frigates (Coreli Spy) Sollte die Eskaltionsreige hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Sadly, your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed. Eskalation Teil 4 thumb|Mindflood - Stufe 4 Beschreibung: While fighting the two ships you managed to catch up with, the third one got away. Your instruments give no clue as to where it was headed, but just before it vanished, you picked up a distress signal from it, containing this location... '' Bei dieser vierten Eskalationsstufe landet man in einer Wolke. '''Erste Welle' *6 Destroyer (Corelior Cannoneer/Sentinel) -'' Trigger'' *4 Frigates (Coreli Defender/Protector) Zweite Welle *2 Frigates (Coreli Patroller/Watchman) Dritte Welle *1 Boss Frigate (Elgur Erinn) Die Eskalation endet mit einem Popup-Text: Obviously the distress signal made it through to the intended recipients, this was quite a reception. In any case, there are a bit less drug runners in space after this encounter... Die Beute aus Elgur Erinns Schiff kann hochwertige Deadspace Qualität haben, also Coreli C-Type Module, daneben auch Shadow Serpentis Gegenstände. Die Abandoned Ship Yard hinterlässt keine Beute. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation